


List of Kisses - Taekwoon

by orphan_account



Series: List of Kisses - VIXX Edition [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: ?????, F/M, Gen, Other, go me, list of kisses, mer, uhhhhhh, wonderful tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An array of kisses and how they're provoked/portrayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forehead Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The Forehead Kiss - The forehead kiss usually means that you are just friends. Depending on how it is planted, it can also be used as a means of showing deep affection to a loved one. Most people use use it as a starter kiss when they meet someone new, to express that they like them.

You’ve known Taekwoon since you could remember, having him as a neighbor growing up and then going through all grade school levels, you two were the best of friends. So, when he became an idol, you did everything you could to manage your friendship. He appreciated everything that you were doing for him, especially if he needed a place to hide when the members were annoying him a bit too much.

Sometimes, however, you wish you didn’t put so much effort into maintaining the friendship because along the way, you realized you had deeper feelings for Taekwoon and you couldn’t confess to him because of his job. But most of the time you were thankful to have a friend like Taekwoon and you weren’t going to ruin that by revealing feelings that weren’t recuperate. So, you settled for the best friend role, helping him with his idol image, and just being a constant rock for him to hold on to. The occasional forehead kiss - that usually last longer than intended - were just part of the bonus package and he seemed to enjoy them quite a lot, so who were you to deny him those little forehead kisses?


	2. Eskimo Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eskimo Kiss - It is commonly used by children and parents as an indication of affection. It involves rubbing your nose against your loved nose back and forth. This type of kiss has its origin from the Eskimo, hence the name Eskimo kiss.

Washing the dishes from the night’s dinner, you looked out the window, staring at the trees and began thinking back on your childhood, mainly the memories that had Taekwoon in them. You smiled fondly when you remembered the first affectionate moment between you two. You two had been playing in the park, climbing trees and generally being little reckless kids. It was fun, just goofing around in the tree branches and having a great time. That was until you had fallen out of the tree; thankfully, it wasn’t a very tall tree and you had just scraped your arm but it shocked both of you. After the shock had worn off, Taekwoon jumped out the tree to where you were and checked your arm. It had stung and tears had started to cloud your vision; a few tears slipped out before you could stop them and Taekwoon wiped them away with his sleeve. 

He had gently kissed the scrap on your arm to make it feel better and brought you into a hug. You remember being comforted by his hug, felt safe, even though both of you were eight years old. He had pulled back after a bit, cupping your cheek to wipe away more tears before he leaned forward hesitantly and rubbed his nose with yours, making you giggling lightly. He had smiled at you, happy that he could make you laugh after the accident. You returned his nose rub and giggled when he blushed.

You were brought out of your thoughts when you felt someone take the dish sponge out of your hand. You looked over and smiled when you saw Taekwoon, who was a good half a foot taller than you but still the soft-spoken boy, now man. He wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder. You covered his large hands with your own smaller ones and leaned your head back.

“What were you thinking about?” He asked quietly, staring out at the trees as well.

“When we were little and you gave me an Eskimo kiss after I fell out of the tree,” You replied, equally as quiet and turned your head a bit to look at him. He lifted his head from your shoulder and loosened his arms so you could move and face him easily. You wrapped your arms around his neck and craned your head upwards. He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“Oh? You mean like this,” He then rubbed his nose against your’s, causing you to giggle. You joined in on the nose rubbing and soon, both of you were a laughing mess, leaning against the counter for support. You gave him a peck on the cheek before shooing him out of the kitchen so you could finish washing the dishes, swatting his butt with the dish towel as he walked away. You just grinned at him when he looked back at you with a playful glare.


	3. French Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The French Kiss - The French is considered most popular romantic kiss. A kiss is named ‘French kiss’ when a person’s tongue touches another person’s tongue. This is why it is also known as tongue kissing. This type of kiss is very easy to execute but it may take years to master.

Dates with Taekwoon were always the best in your opinion. He always surprises you with something different every time; whether it was a quiet evening at your place with a homecooked meal or a night out in Seoul, it was always a great time. The nights usually end with a hug and a kiss, sometimes even a little make-out session if he was in the mood. However, you were feeling a little risky on this date night and when it came to saying goodnight, you used his shoulders as leverage to reach his lips, you slowly started moving your lips, encouraging him. He lowered his head a bit - so you didn’t have to stand on your toes anymore - and wrapped his arms tightly around your waist, palms warm against your back.

Soon, closed mouth kisses turned to open mouth and Taekwoon was really getting into the kiss; he had backed you up against your apartment door, leaning his body against yours, leaving no space inbetween. When you felt like it was the right time, you swiftly slid your tongue into his mouth and lightly licked the roof of his mouth. You felt him tense up and you thought he was going to stop but to your surprise - and pleasure - you felt more than heard him groan. He licked the bottom of your tongue and you shuddered, running your hands up his neck to grab a fistful of his hair. He gripped your hips, almost hard enough to bruise, and slowed the kiss down to a sensual level from the frenzied action that was happening.

You could taste the coffee you both had after dinner and it was more erotic than you thought it would be. Feeling a bit more daring, you brought Taekwoon’s tongue into yours, wrapping your lips around the muscle and sucked it gently. Taekwoon let out a deep moan and shuddered, taking his tongue back and broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against yours. You were both panting heavily, letting the kiss soak in. Once you’re breathing patterns were somewhat normal, he gave you a small peck before leaning back, keeping his hands on your hips and smiled at you.

“Well…that was certainly different,” He said quietly, voice slightly raspy. You blushed a bit and he chuckled, kissing your forehead before pulling you away from the door and into his chest, resting his chin on your head. You smiled happily to yourself and wrapped your arms around him, nuzzling into his chest, sighing contently.


	4. Single-lip Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Single-Lip Kiss - This type of kiss involves gently sucking another person’s lip. To give your partner a single-lip kiss, you have to take any one of their lips sandwiched between yours and suck gently. If done in the correct manner, this kiss can send a strong romantic signal to you partner.

Watching Taekwoon practice with the boys always made you feel happy and proud of him. They have gone so far since they debuted and you can see the changes in Taekwoon from it; he was a little bit more open, smiling more - you knew this group of boys had a life-changing effect on Taekwoon and you’d give up your life before anything happens to change that. It had an effect on all of them, you can tell, and that they’d stick together long after the group disbanded because they had become brothers. They’d watch each other find their other half, get married, become an Uncle to each other’s kids, and then their kids would grow up together and some might even fall for their childhood friends - kind of like you and Taekwoon.

 

You were brought back to the present by Jaehwan screeching and smiled fondly at the boys as they goofed around. Taekwoon saw you smiling at them and sent you his special smile, walking over to you. He held out his hand to help you up from the floor and you grinned at him, grasping his hand tightly and giggled when he pulled you up, right into his chest. You looked up at him, still smiling, and stared into his eyes, tender with loving shine in them as they stared at your’s - you hoped that your own eyes reflected all the love and adoration that you felt for him.

The door to the practice room slammed shut and you both jumped, neither of you noticing that the other members had left. You both turned back to look at each other and you smiled sheepishly, feeling bad that you were hogging Taekwoon from the members. He saw the look in your eyes and shook his head, bringing one of his hands up to cradle your face, rubbing his thumb against your cheekbone. Leaning forward, he placed a tender kiss on the bridge of your nose, making you scrunch up your face. He chuckled at your expression, tugging on your ear in retaliation.

Looking up at him, you gathered all the love you felt for him and leaned upwards, reaching for his lips and captured his bottom lip in between yours - while your top lip was in between his. Gently giving him a bite, you put everything you felt into that kiss, sucking on his bottom lip in what you hoped was a sensual manner. You heard his breath hitch and licked his lip to sooth any discomfort. You shuddered when he sucked on your lip in return before letting go, giving you a small peck on the forehead before grinning at you. You laughed freely when he tugged you out of the practice room, proclaiming that you two were going out for coffee.


	5. Hand Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hand Kiss - It is given by gently grasping someone’s hand by the fingers and kissing the back side. The hand kiss demonstrates respect, adoration and kindness.

Looking out on the floor, watching everyone dance and mingle, you smiled to yourself. Today was just perfect, everything had gone smoothly and there had been no mishaps. Your family and friends were getting along with Taekwoon’s family and friends, peacefully. Sighing in content, you looked up when you felt a hand on your shoulder and smiled widely when you saw Taekwoon.

“Would you care for a dance?” He asked, smiling and holding his hand out. Grinning, you nodded your head and gently took his hand, walking with him to the dance floor, your dress trailing behind you. Stopping in the middle, you put the hand he wasn’t holding on his shoulder while he rested his on the small of your back. He started swaying in circles, not going along with the beat of the music, and you giggled. He smiled at you and rubbed his thumb against the fabric of your dress, a reflex that had grown over the years.

“Are you having a good time, Mrs. Jung?” He asked, teasingly because he knew how you were stressing yourself out to have everything go well. You scrunch your nose at him and he laughed.

“If you must know, Mr. Jung, then yes, everything was perfect,” You whispered the last part, leaning forward to give him a small peck. He hummed in agreement, bringing your hand he was holding to his lips and gave a gentle, loving kiss to your knuckles before kissing the ring that rested on your left finger.

“Being married to you is already perfect and I’m looking forward to eternity,” He murmured, pulling you forward until you flush up against his chest and kissed you deeply, his words making your insides twist in ecstasy.


	6. Earlobe Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earlobe Kiss - It involves taking someone’s earlobe between the lips and tugging gently upwards or downwards. This kiss can be made more intense by gently rubbing the tongue in a circular motion on the earlobe.

Taekwoon watched you work from the doorway leading to your home office. You’ve been in there all morning and he had came to tell you that lunch was ready but when he saw how hard you were working, he just stood there and watched. He loved how concentrated you were and how much energy you put into all your projects. He knew how much this project meant to your job as well; however, he knew you hadn’t eaten breakfast, only sticking with coffee and he knew how you get when you have coffee on an empty stomach.

He pushed himself off the door frame and walked around your desk to stand behind you, his arms resting against the top of your computer chair. He read your article over your head as you typed for a bit before slinking down further - slipping his arms around your shoulders, nuzzling your neck. You made a sound of protest in the back of your throat but you didn’t move to push him off - to be honest with yourself, you wanted to stop and eat something as it felt like the coffee was going to eat a hole in it but you were almost finished with your work and were determined to get it done that day - even if you missed a couple meals, something that happened more than either of you two were comfortable with.

You tilted your head a bit - to give him more room since he seemed intent on burying his face into your neck - and continued typing. Your hands were starting to cramp and you so badly wanted to massage them but you also knew that once your hands were off the keyboard, Taek would sweep you up and carry you to the kitchen if he had to.

Taekwoon could feel you tensing as you continued typing and he smirked a little into your skin before lightly kissing it, lingering here and there between kisses - all the while slowly running his hands down your arms. His hands stilled your’s and you bit your lip, feeling him move up to neck to your ear. Clenching your eyes shut, you let out a shuddering breath when his lip enclosed around your earlobe. He was playing dirty since he knew that your earlobe was your weak spot and you so badly wanted to prove him wrong and continue working - and you would’ve but Taek started tugging on it lightly and you were putty in his hands.

He chuckled a bit before backing away and spinning your chair around, lifting you up bridal-style - rolling his eyes when you fell limp into his arms, a grin on your face as you played ragdoll - and headed for the kitchen.


	7. Upside-down Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Upside-Down Kiss - This type of kiss originates from the Spiderman movie. it is a romantic kiss It is also known as the spiderman kiss. It involves kissing a person whose head is upside-down from yours. This way your bottom lip kisses their top lip and vice versa.

The cold night air was seeping in through the window cracks and door jams, making you sigh in distaste before snuggling down deeper into the blanket cocoon that you made once night fell. The heater in your apartment had broken a couple days ago and the manager still hasn’t done anything to fix it; if you were warmer, you would’ve gone down there and fix it yourself. You knew you should’ve lit candles or find a space heater but the effort to get up and walk around was zero to none.

Taekwoon unlocked your apartment door and had a violent shiver when a gust of air colder than outside graced his face. Stepping inside, he saw that mostly all the lights were off and clouds of his breath were rising in front of his face. Pulling his hoodie up, he rummaged through your hall closet and found a pair of warm slippers; he pulled his shoes off and quickly shoved his feet into the slippers, blowing on his hands a bit to warm them up before venturing further into your apartment.

Taek didn’t bother searching your apartment for you - he knew exactly where you’d be and when he walked into the living room, he was right. He smiled softly at the sight of you in your blanket cocoon and leaned over the armrest where your head was. He kissed the part of your head that was sticking out of the blankets and chuckled quietly when your sleepy face greeted him.

You smiled dopely at him, his face upside down as he hovered over yours. You leaned up slightly, searching for his lips and he chuckled a bit, meeting you halfway. He captured your bottom lip between his own and brought a hand out to cup the back of your head - so that you weren’t straining your neck. You smiled into the kiss and hummed contentedly; Taek gave you a few more pecks before pulling back, bumping his nose on your chin and nudging your nose with his. He rested his forehead against the bridge of your nose to look into your eyes, smirking slightly.

“Do you mind if I joined you in your blanket cocoon?” He asked quietly, rubbing your scalp with his thumb lightly. You grinned at him and shook your head, wrestling with the blankets a bit to find the opening and motioned for him to join you quickly. Once he was settled in comfortably, you snuggled into his chest and sighed happily, thankful that he was finally here.


	8. Lingering Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lingering Lip Kiss - This is a closed mouth kiss that lasts for more than 20 seconds. The tongue is not involved in this kiss. Lingering lip kisses involve the lips only. This kiss serves as an indication of deep love.

Knocking on the door, you waited outside the studio door patiently and fiddled with your scarf. Taekwoon had asked if you could stop by for lunch and to just come straight to the studio - however, you still felt hesitant on just walking in, so you were polite and waited for someone to let you in. You looked up when you heard the door click open and smiled when you saw Jaehwan; he smiled back and both of you bowed a bit before he let you inside.

You bowed your head slightly in thanks and looked around the room - Sanghyuk and Hongbin were talking over a notebook, Hakyeon and Wonsik were throwing a ball between each other and Taewoon was by himself at a table with his earphones in. Smiling, you walked over to him and gently placed your hands over his eyes, snickering quietly to yourself when you felt him stiffen a bit.

“Guess who?” You whispered in his ear, not seeing the small smile he had on his face; he set his iPod down and reached up for your hands.

“You know I could smell your perfume, my guess wouldn’t matter if I already knew,” He whispered back, teasingly as he looked up at you and held your hands. You huffed and pouted at him, not wanting to admit that he had a point and made a mental note to not put too much perfume on next time. You felt him tug on your hand and let him pull you into his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck as you got yourself settled. You leaned forward and kissed his nose.

“How was your day?” You asked quietly, massaging the scalp at his nape and smiled softly when he closed his eyes and hanged his head a bit, enjoying what you were doing. He rested his forehead on your shoulder and hummed.

“It was good, better now, however,” He mumbled into your shirt, making you chuckle. You kissed his temple and whispered against his skin, “That’s good, I’m glad today was well,” nuzzling his ear a bit before pulling back. He leaned up and stared into your eyes, making your inside twist and your breath hitch. You noticed he looked around a bit, so you casted your eyes behind you and saw that everyone had left - you didn’t even hear the door click.

Taekwoon slipped his hand up your neck and cupped your cheek, turning you back to face him. He caressed your cheek bone with his thumb as his eyes raked over your face - as if he was memorizing what you looked like. He stared at your lips for a while and you unconsciously flicked your tongue out to wet them a bit; his breath caught in his throat and his eyes snapped up to yours.

The look in Taekwoon’s eyes made your heart flip and a feverish heat break out across your skin. Letting your gaze drift down to his lips, you unconsciously started to lean forward but caught yourself a couple inches from his face - eyes snapping up to his to find that his were trained on your lips. You casted your eyes down again and leaned forward tentatively, watching as he also leaned forward a bit.

This continued for a few seconds before Taekwoon let out a growl and rushed forward, claiming your bottom lip roughly. You moaned when he sucked gently on your lip and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him closer. He pulled away after a while, giving you a few more pecks, before leaning his forehead against yours, both of you breathing hard. You nudged his nose with yours lightly and you both giggled, Taekwoon slipping his arms around your waist and hugging you tightly.


	9. Cheek Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cheek Kiss - This is a closed mouth kiss on someone’s cheeks. This kiss can be used to flirt, to pass a friendly greeting or to say goodbye to someone you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: death

Sitting on the bench, you stared unseeingly at the front of the room. Even when there was plenty of people around you, you felt so alone and empty. You felt cold inside. Clutching the tissue in your hand, you watched as person after person walked to the front of the room - some were quick while others stayed there for what felt like eternity. You wanted to get this over with, to go home and be alone, to pretend this whole thing was just a dream.

But you knew. You knew it wasn’t a dream and it just made you want to stay there forever - to bolt yourself to the ground here and rot. You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t realize that you had started hyperventilating and your friend was rubbing your back to calm you down. Looking over at him, you saw pity in his eyes and it made you recoil; you didn’t want anyone’s pity - it made you feel weak and you didn’t want to be weak, you had to be strong.

You promised him you would.

You pulled away from your friend and stood up on shaky knees - it was your turn to go up to the front and while you had to go up there, you really didn’t want to.

You didn’t want to believe it was reality.

You still wanted to believe it was a dream.

However, as you started walking up there, time seemed to slow as you eyed him - tears pooling in your eyes at each step. Your chin started to tremble as you stood before him; you bowed your head in sign of respect and kneeled down, your hands resting on the edge of the lined, polished wood. It was dark - almost black - cherry with silver handles - just like he wanted, said it suited his personality better. It made you chuckle through your tears as you recalled the conversation; you two had just started dating and were playing a game when you asked him what kind of coffin he wanted. It was a really morbid question but you were curious. Thankfully, he went along with it, already used to your odd questions.

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around your shoulders as you two lounged on the couch. “Dark - really dark, almost black - cherry with silver handles. I think it’d suit me better than a plain old coffin, don’t you think?” He had meant it as a teasing sort of answer but you knew he was serious.

You kissed his cheek and grinned at him, “I think that’s the perfect coffin - it definitely suits you.”

Resurfacing from the memory, you knew there was a steady stream of tears flowing down your cheeks and you had to pull it together - you couldn’t lose it in front of everyone, even though they were all expecting it. Biting your lips together to keep a sob in, you leaned forward and lightly kissed his cheek. His cold, stiff cheek. Pulling back, you let your eyes roam over his face - to memorize it. His round cheeks and puffy lips - just as how you remembered when you first saw him - to his fluffy black hair. He was so tan when you first met but now - now he looked so pale, so ghostly - almost paper-like. He seemed so fragile.

Biting your lip again, you brought your hand forward - trying in vain to keep it from shaking - and stroked his cheek lovingly. He was still cold, still motionless. It wasn’t like the fairy tales you had read as a kid - you couldn’t just kiss your love awake from a sleep - especially when the loved one wasn’t sleeping. You pulled your hand away quickly, almost like the touch of his skin had set your hand on fire, and stood up as fast as you could without tripping over your feet. Looking up, you saw the framed group picture that his company had pitched in to make.

His members - VIXX - all smiling at the camera while he looked indifferent but if you looked closely, you could see the amusement and love shining through his eyes. Choking back another sob, you looked away, didn’t want to see his lively eyes when you knew they were cold and lifeless. Looking back at him, he looked so peaceful lying in the custom bed - almost as if he really was sleeping. Yet, one touch to his skin and you’d be corrected.

You rested your hand on top of his folded ones and whispered to the air, “Goodbye, Jung Taekwoon. I love you, so much,” and without a look back, you turned and practically ran out of the church, tears clouding your vision as you made it outside. Leaning against the wall, you slid down until your ass met the ground, gut-wrenching sobs finally being let loose. You didn’t care who saw you, you were in too much pain to give two shits.

Clutching your chest, you started choking on your tears and could physically feel your heart breaking all over again - you vaguely thought that you were going into cardiac arrest. If you were, you’d be glad - at least then you’d be with Taekwoon. He wouldn’t want that, though, he’d want you to live your life happily.

“How can I live happily when you’re fucking dead?!” You screamed to the sky, voice breaking in several areas, chest heaving as your lungs tried to get as much air as possible. “How can I go on when you’re not here with me.” You whimpered, head falling forward as you hugged your knees to your chest, body shaking with re-newed sobs.


	10. The Peck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Peck - The peck is a short tight lipped kiss on the lips or cheeks. It is used as an expression of friendship. A peck can also spark romance between two people. If you don’t get over it, just make him/her your lover.

Taekwoon bounced his knee, tapping his pen against the counter as he watched the customers. He wanted the day to be over already - one, they were almost out of the makings for pumpkin spice lattes and two, he wanted to talk to you. Ever since you were at his house a couple days ago to drop off a plate and kissed his cheek, his thoughts have been centered around you and he didn’t know what happened but he was pretty sure his feelings for you went from brotherly to something else.

Something he wasn’t too sure of yet.

He sighed again and sat up on his stool, looking down at his sketchbook, scowling; there were just a bunch of ink dots from his tapping. Scoffing, he ripped out the page and crumbled it, tossing it in the small wastebin at his feet. Rubbing his eyes, he replayed the moment again in his head; how shocked you looked after, the pink flush in your cheeks, how you bit your lip and looked down, playing with your shirt.

It was a day after it had happened that he started noticed how you looked, acted around him, little mannerisms that he didn’t pick up before; shy glances during class, a light flush dusting your cheeks when you two talked, how you shifted towards him whenever you sat next to him. The thing is, he didn’t know how long this has been going on - he just now noticed it and feels like kicking himself for taking so long - he was your best friend, he should’ve noticed it.

He groaned and pulled on his fringe, conflicted with himself; should he out right say it or wait until the moment felt right? He didn’t understand his feelings at all right now and he’s pretty sure if he confronted you about it, you’d probably wave it away and say “don’t worry about it”. He’s already worried about it, though, and if he wanted this to go somewhere, he’d have to worry about it.

Someone clearing their throat broke through his thoughts and he sighed, dropping his hands and standing up, automatically grabbing his order book before lifting his head. He froze, however, when he saw you standing in front of him; his mind just went blank and he was pretty sure that his mouth was hanging open.

You bit your lip to prevent any noise escaping, your shoulders shaking slightly with laughter. You had thought to drop by Taekwoon’s work to surprise him and you got what you wanted - to see him surprised enough to have his jaw drop. Honestly, you had wanted to stop by earlier but you kept putting it off, scared of his reaction when you come clean with your feelings. The thought of him, the light of your dark dreams - your sunshine…just the thought of him rejecting you because of unreturned feelings left a sick feeling and an emptyness in your heart.

You wouldn’t be able to live with yourself after that….being rejected and essentially ruining a lifetime friendship was a double-edge sword that would just end you. You would’t be able to face him after that…you’d have to leave…start over somewhere else and just forget about it. But then you’d think about Taekwoon’s feelings over losing one of his dearest friends over something as silly as a possible love interest. You couldn’t do that to him either - to just up and leave after dropping a thing like that on him, it’d be unfair to him and yourself.

So, either way, if you tell him and he declines, you either leave and break both your hearts or stay and live with the awkward wedge between you two. it’s a lose-lose-win situation that your mind just replays over and over, planting depressing thoughts in your head. That is, until, you finally had enough and left your house after two days of solitude. You had to tell him sometime, might as well do it now before Monday came, before school made things awkward again.

Checking your watch, you had about half an hour before the night rush came through for a late cup of caffeine and leaned over the counter, cupping Taekwoon’s jaw gently. Initially, you were going to close his mouth but being this close to him again, to see his eyes so close to yours…to see the conflict in them, made you change your mind. Deciding to just take the plunge, you closed the small gap and softly took his bottom lip between yours, feeling a spark of giddiness when he responded a bit.

Taekwoon didn’t know how it happened or exactly when your lips were on his but…he wasn’t complaining about it, slowly coming out of his frozen state and pulling you closer, hands going into your hair. He kissed back with earnest, hoping you felt everything he couldn’t explain through it, cursing the counter that separated you two to the deepest part of hell.

Hearts fluttering with renewed happiness and an overall tingly feeling, you both smiled and nuzzled noses, breathless chuckles as you two pecked a few more times.


End file.
